Magic Dance
by Shini02
Summary: A collection of ten drabbles written in response to a music meme on LJ, all focusing on Mozenrath. Features various pairings – Mozenrath x Aladdin, Mozenrath x Jasmine, Mozenrath x Sadira, Mozenrath x Saleen, Mozenrath x Hercules – and genres.
1. Love Like Poison – Mozenrath x Aladdin

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do ten of these, then post. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Your Love is Like Poison**_  
_

Everything Mozenrath knew about love, he'd learned on his own, and the hard way.

His father had discarded him, favoring his duties to the Sultan, his closeness to power, over his own flesh and blood. Then Destane had used and abused and broken him to the point of no return. Now, It seemed only natural for him to have difficulty differentiating between love and pain.

To him, the two went hand-in-hand, and quite nicely at that.

So, now, when he has Aladdin bound and bloody and bruised at his feet, he grins. The boy thinks he's so clever, the Odesyus of the Seven Deserts, but really, he hasn't the slightest clue.


	2. Cinderella – Mozenrath x Jasmine

**Cinderella **

He decides the Princess is beautiful when she's angry.

"Get out of here, Mozenrath."

The way she squeezes his name out between pursed lips and clenched teeth makes his blood boil.

"Princess, Princess," he croons, stepping down from his cloud of dark magic and on to her balcony. Her tiger snarls, but all it takes is a flick of his wrist to send the beast back into the bedroom, paralyzed for the time being. "That's no way to treat a visitor. Really, where are your manners?"

"What do you want?"

Oh, if only she knew. He could go into a lengthy speech, but he really isn't in the mood to drag this out. With a smirk, he snaps his fingers, and dark fire weaves itself into a very real black rose, as lively as it will ever be. He offers it to her, and delights in the surprised gasp that escapes her lovely little mouth.

"To offer you something more."


	3. Paid my Dues – Mozenrath & Destane

**Paid my Dues **

It sends a horrifically pleasurable chill down his spine to see Destane on his knees, eyes wide in fear, trembling all over. He's begging and pleading for his life and his kingdom, apologizing, regretting, because he is no longer in possession of the Gauntlet.

Mozenrath is, and he's casting a spell and Destane can hear the bones of his fingers clicking together through the cursed leather as he weaves his magic upon him.

When he's finished, Destane is, quite literally, nothing more than a mindless walking corpse.

"I paid my dues," Mozenrath whispers, and Destane's moaning, grasping at his robes with weak and useless hands, "now it's time you pay yours."


	4. You Are Water – Mozenrath x Saleen

**You Are Water**

He'd gone searching for an artifact said to be lost beneath the waves, but found something much, much more intriguing.

Her name was Saleen, and she was one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen, with her bright red hair and deep blue eyes and sunset-colored fish-tail. He could think of many uses for her – he just hadn't expected one of them to be companionship.

With the promise of power and revenge on a mutual nemesis, she'd gone back with him to the Land of the Black Sands. There, even though she could give herself legs, he insisted she remain as she was supposed to be and stay within a pool he created just for her.

When she asked why, he replied casually, "what immortal thing should be forced to take on a human guise?"

It was then, she thought, that she fell in love with him. No other had ever been able to accept her as she was – not the sailors, the fishers, the princes, and never Aladdin. Changes had always had to be made, either on her part, or theirs.

But this dark and beautiful boy would have her just as she was, and that was all she had ever wanted to begin with.


	5. Cinderella – Mozenrath x Sadira

**A/N: **Keep in mind, this isn't the same song. The previous one was by Sweetbox, this one was by Cheetah Girls.

* * *

**Cinderella**

For reasons he cannot begin to fathom, he stops her from plummeting to the bottom of the ravine. He uses his magic to bring her back up, to set her down on her feet, then promptly releases her from his hold.

"Don't thank me," he says with an idle wave of his hand, because the last thing he wants is gratitude from this hot-headed and self-proclaimed sand witch. He's known Sand Witches before, and she has a long way to go before she can own up to the title she's chosen for herself.

"I wasn't going to!" she retorts, glaring, hands fisted on her hips as she follows, not because she likes him, but because he's promised to teach her how to wield her magic better.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why couldn't you be a normal girl?"

"Helpless and dependent?"

"No, obedient."

She laughs, loud and bold, and he cringes when she promises never to conform to the stereotype.


	6. One Step at a Time – Mozenrath & Destane

**One Step at a Time**

One day, he would show the world. One day, this would all be worth it.

As he hangs there in front of Destane, the older sorcerer's image beginning to blur as he loses consciousness for the third time, he swears things are going to change. That all of the torture he's been put through – mentally, physically and emotionally – won't have been for nothing in the end.

It will make him stronger, it will make him ruthless.

It will make him Destane's undoing.

But he's getting ahead of himself. Before any of that, he has to survive.


	7. Playing with the Big Boys – M x A

**Playing with the Big Boys**

"Do you know what I think, Aladdin?"

He watches the boy struggle against his bindings, listens to him curse and quite rudely ignore his question. He cocks an eyebrow, then grabs the front of Aladdin's vest, pulling him closer, close enough to feel those hot and ragged breaths on his lips.

"I asked you a question," he states, and Aladdin, being Aladdin, simply opts to headbutt him. He stumbles backward, pressing his hand to his forehead, willing the dull throb and impending bruises away quickly.

Without a warning, he sends a stream of magic toward the street rat, knocking the air of him and breaking a rib or two.

He grabs the vest again, and then his hand meets Aladdin's cheek; maybe he'll be able to beat the insolence out of him one of these days. When Aladdin faces him again, he's glaring and panting and swallows hard because the boy is just so damn beautiful when broken.

"I think you don't realize just how in over your head you actually are," the sorcerer finally croons.


	8. Dirty Little Secret – MozenrathxAladdin

**Dirty Little Secret**

It's experimental when he crushes his lips against Aladdin's. The boy stops fighting him, goes limp beneath him, and Mozenrath feels the need to take this as far as he can.

Just to see how easily manipulated his adversary is.

Aladdin is attention-starved, love-hungry, and Mozenrath is going to take advantage of that.

He drives his tongue into the other's mouth, and soon enough Aladdin's moaning and hard and breaking away from his cruel lips to gulp down some much needed air.

"Well, well, well," Mozenrath muses, rubbing his palm over the tent in Aladdin's pants. "What do we have here?"

"Stop that – !" Aladdin hisses, and he's backing away with all of the vigor Mozenrath had stolen from him moments ago.

Mozenrath advances, shrugging nonchalantly. "It's fine if you like it, you know. I won't judge."

"But – "

Mozenrath pins him to the wall, too easily, but he relishes the momentary victory. He takes one of Aladdin's hands, presses it to his own hard crotch, and just like that he's won the game, convinced the other boy there could be something more than rivalry between them.

"I'll keep your dirty little secret if you'll keep mine," Mozenrath idly promises.


	9. Thanks for the Memories – M x A

**Thanks for the Memories**

"Now, where have I seen this before?" Mozenrath muses, smirking wickedly as he looms over Aladdin, who's bound to a slanted plank of wood.

"Oh, I remember," he chuckles, shaking his head as he bends down. "Destane used to do this to me."

And before Aladdin can ask what this is, Mozenrath pulls a lever, releasing a rush of water. It pours faithfully over Aladdin's head, fills his mouth and nose, and the boy is essentially drowning.

He stops the flow of water only when Aladdin stops moving. He uses magic to pump the water from his lungs, to give back the air he so desperately needs. Then he's straddling that slender waist, slamming his palms down on either side of Aladdin's head.

"Aren't trips down memory lane fun, street rat?" he asks tauntingly, and he revels in the fact that Aladdin's too dazed to even glare at him properly.

Now, he understands why Destane did it. There's something about being in total control, about taking someone to the brink of death and then pulling back violently, just to do it again in the future.

He could get used to this, now that he's not on the receiving end.


	10. Go the Distance – Mozenrath x Hercules

**I Can Go the Distance**

"So, you want to be a hero?" Mozenrath inquires, and the fiery youth in front of him nods and beams and begins to babble. Something about Gods and a mountain, and Mozenrath really doesn't care. He's just here to hold up his end of a bargain with the supposed Lord of the Dead.

Something about undoing this kid in return for an audience with his father.

"Well, I should warn you," Mozenrath cuts in, and the kid cocks his head to the side.

"About what?"

For a demi-God, the boy is surprisingly easy to back up against the alley wall. One hand on either side of his head, Mozenrath keeps him there, and grins at him. "All that glory and stuff, it comes at a price, you know," he breathes, and is only slightly amused when Hercules swallows hard and begins to squirm.

He drags his hands across those strong shoulders, then over his chest, down his sides, and stops at his waist. He pulls the boy closer, grinds their hips together, murmurs something about resisting all forms of temptation, then quickly kisses him with enough force to bruise human lips.

When they're on the ground, sated and sweaty, Mozenrath heaves himself up and dresses. A moment later, Hercules is caught in binds of dark and unbreakable magic.

Mozenrath sighs, shaking his head as he silences the boy's onslaught of questions with a finger to his mouth.

"Every hero has to fall sooner or later, kid. You just took the plunge earlier than most."


End file.
